1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical equipment and more particulary to lifts or hoists for raising a patient from a hospital bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedridden patients and invalids pose special care and medical problems. For example, a patient who has lost the use of his or her limbs must often be fitted with adult sized diapers. The task of changing such a diaper on an adult is formidable in that the legs must be simultaneously spread and elevated during the entire diapering process.
Bed sores, which are brought on by prolonged contact with the bed surface, is another problem associated with bedridden patients and invalids. The simplest way to minimize the development of these painful sores is to periodically change the position of the patient or to remove the patient from contact with the bed. Again, this is a difficult task to perform with a full-sized adult.
A number of prior art devices can lift a patient from a hospital bed, but they do not suggest a solution to the above idenfitied problems. For example, Reuter in U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,778 describes an apparatus for lifting invalids that includes a frame which attaches to a bed, and a hammock assembly suspended from the frame by a winch assembly. Reuter's device is designed to lift patients in and out of bed, but cannot, for example, aid in positioning a patient for diapering. Other examples of devices for assisting a patient in and out of a bed be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,385,424 of Billings, 33,545 of Ruth and 1,350,297 of Cooley.
Several prior art patents describe devices which can lift a part of a patient's body, such as a leg, from a bed. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,042 Fry discloses a hip exerciser including a rigid frame supported over a bed, and an elongated, rigid member pivotally suspended from the frame. A leg sling is attached to one end of the rigid member, and the other end of the member is pulled upon to raise and lower the leg and thus exercise the hip. Fry's invention is thus a specialized therapy device, and is not directed to the solution of the above identified problems.
Further problems much in evidence with prior art lifts include their lack of adjustability and their difficulty of setup.